


Just Take a Hit

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Anton probably doesn't have a healthy support system, Gen, Its legal in california, sleep problems, this whole family needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Trent can't sleep. The nightmares still feel real but it seems like he isn't the only one experiencing this.





	

Trent could not sleep. He tossed in his bed, his nightmares would never leave him. He asked Doctor O. if they ever faded and the black ranger just shrugged.

“They did for me.” He had said. 

He had helped Trent through that transition back to normalcy. But for Tommy it had not been a family affair. Trent sat up in bed, knees close to his chest and sighed. He finally resigned himself to another sleepless night and got out of bed. He padded softly through the big house. 

It is over, He thought to himself, Mesogog is gone, I am going to art school. Everything is working out. Dear God please let me sleep! He sat at the kitchen table and slumped his head against it, he allowed himself a whimper. His body froze when he heard a noise outside. Activating his chameleon powers, he slunk outside. 

He saw his father sitting on the bench by the pond in his pajamas. He held a blunt between his forefingers and slowly watched the few water birds that were there. 

“Oh it’s just you,” Trent said, deactivating his powers. Anton gave a start before sighing his relief and letting himself slouch a bit again. Trent sat down next to him and pointed to the blunt. He didn’t have to say anything.

“It’s the only thing that lets me sleep.” Anton sighed, rubbing a hand against his forehead.

“I don’t blame you, dad,” Trent replied. 

“I know he is gone but…he never really will be,” Anton gestured to his head and looked at Trent’s arm, a massive bruise was still evident after the rangers’ final fight. 

“How is Elsa doing?”

“She’s holding, she seems to manage sleeping better than me without, well, assistance.” Anton took a long slow drag. He looked at it before handing it to Trent.

“You’re an art student,” Anton said, smiling sadly, “best get your practice.” Trent snorted and took it. 

“Thanks dad, for, you know finally understanding.” He said taking a hit and passing it back. 

“I only wish I understood sooner. Trent, you’re talented, I saw it back when you were little, I still…I still have all those finger paintings you did you know? I just thought, well, it was to be directed elsewhere when…he arrived. I stunted you…I should have been a better father I mean…” 

“Dad, take a hit and fucking breathe.” Trent said, slapping him on the shoulder. Anton was fighting back tears it seemed but did as he was told. The boy was laughing but not at him.

“Look, I had a great childhood and I know you never would have taken me in if you didn’t care you know? I mean it sucks yeah that it took a whole year of my ass getting blasted across the city by giant monsters to understand as well but, its better late than never.” He plucked the blunt from his father’s hand. 

“Its never too late to start over, right dad?” He added. Anton smiled.

“You’re right, Trent. You’re absolutely right.”


End file.
